


Tuan Bertahi Lalat Kembar

by antahberantah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, College, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Smoking, Strangers, idk what to tag, sakusa is kinda sus, sociable atsumu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: "Di kampung halamanku, cerutu bukan dibuat dari tembakau, melainkan dari bebungaan warna putih."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Tuan Bertahi Lalat Kembar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu!! sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate, penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Sore itu Atsumu tengah duduk tenang di halte dekat kampus. Mobilnya—yang selalu dibangga-banggakan olehnya—harus masuk bengkel, cacat karena dibuat balapan liar tempo hari. Alhasil, ia harus duduk manis di bangku halte begini, mau tidak mau harus bersabar menunggu kembarannya datang menjemput seusai kelas.

Kalau boleh jujur, Atsumu sebenarnya tidak benci dengan keadaan begini. Toh, tidak buruk juga. Langit yang terkungkung awan kelabu menutupi sinar matahari, angin berembus pelan, dingin, seolah membisikkan kabar bahwa hujan akan segera tiba. Jalanan sepi, barangkali karena para mahasiswa di sekitar kampus malas keluar dengan cuaca begini. Takut hujan tiba-tiba, takut basah, takut sakit dan tidak masuk kelas. Kalau sudah begitu akan rumit masalahnya.

Suasana begini adalah waktu yang cocok bagi Atsumu untuk bermelankoli ria. Suatu hal yang telah jarang dilakukannya karena hidupnya lebih sering berputar pada siklus yang sama. Kelas-praktikum-nongkrong-balapan-tidur-kelas lagi, begitu seterusnya. Betapa menjenuhkan, minus pada bagian balapan.

Lalu, ada aroma yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke indra penciuman Atsumu. Harum, menenangkan, seperti wangi bebungaan yang entah jenis apa. Tidak seperti kembarannya, Atsumu tidak pernah peduli dengan nama-nama bebungaan berikut maknanya. Namun, satu yang pasti, wangi harum ini ingin ia hirup berkali-kali.

“Kau mengendus asap seperti anjing mengendus tulang belulang,” sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Atsumu.

Di sebelah kiri Atsumu, duduk laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan gagah. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan postur tegak, tetapi tidak kaku maupun dipaksakan. Rambutnya keriting, tubuhnya dibungkus jaket hitam panjang yang lebih mirip dengan jubah, di dahinya ada dua tahi lalat kembar dengan posisi atas bawah. Di tangan laki-laki itu ada satu batang cerutu, menimbulkan asap, menciptakan wangi unik yang Atsumu cium barusan.

Atsumu tidak tahu kapan laki-laki itu mulai duduk, pun ia tidak menyadari kehadirannya barang berupa suara tapak kaki atau bangku yang berdecit. Ia belum pernah melihat laki-laki itu di sekitaran kampus. Ia juga tidak mengenali laki-laki itu sebagai warga lokal dekat kampus. Aneh, karena setahu Atsumu, hampir 90% warga kampus dan warga sekitar mengenal atau dikenal Atsumu.

“Eh, bukannya tidak sopan menyamakan orang asing dengan anjing?” tukas Atsumu. Ia memang begitu, congkak, tidak mau mengakui bahwa; ya, ia memang mengendus aroma tadi dengan penuh penghayatan.

“Apa kau tersinggung?” tanya laki-laki itu.

“Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan minta maaf?”

“Tidak. Lagi pula, tidak seharusnya kau tersinggung.”

“Eh? Kenapa begitu?”

Laki-laki itu mengisap cerutunya panjang-panjang, lalu mengepulkan asap keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, “Kalau kau tersinggung, berarti kau merasa anjing itu lebih rendah derajatnya daripada dirimu.”

“Bukannya memang begitu?” Atsumu mengernyit tidak mengerti, “adalah sebuah penghinaan menyamakan manusia dengan anjing.”

“Manusia dan anjing itu sama saja.”

Atsumu kemudian tertawa. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya ingin saja. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki asing itu yang menarik perhatian Atsumu. Mungkin nada suaranya yang sangat datar, mungkin wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, atau mungkin karena tatapan matanya yang tidak dapat Atsumu artikan—tatapan mata yang sama sekali belum terarah kepada Atsumu sejak percakapan pertama.

“Hei tuan, kau lucu juga ya,” Atsumu memegangi perut, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah laki-laki itu, “namaku Atsumu, kalau kau?”

Lima detik Atsumu menunggu uluran tangannya dibalas, tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari laki-laki di sampingnya selain asap beraroma unik yang terus mengepul.

“Baik, baik, kalau kau tidak mau menyebut namamu, kupanggil saja kau tuan bertahi lalat kembar,” cibir Atsumu, uluran tangannya ditarik kembali.

“Namaku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan dengan asal,” jawab tuan bertahi lalat kembar.

“Heh, apa karena namanya jelek?” goda Atsumu.

“Bukan.”

“Lalu karena apa?”

“Karena maknanya jelek.”

Atsumu kembali tertawa, kali ini terbahak-bahak. Jawaban tuan bertahi lalat itu menggelitik, menciptakan imaji jenaka dibenak atsumu. Namun, di sisi lain, jawaban itu diutarakan tanpa nada jenaka sama sekali. Seolah jawabannya itu benar begitu, serius, dan nyata.

“Hei, tuan bertahi lalat kembar, sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Atsumu setelah meredakan tawanya yang membahana.

“Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,” Cerutu kembali dihisap, lalu diembuskan. Atsumu diam-diam masih nenikmati aroma asap cerutu itu.

“Kalau begitu sama denganku. Mobil super kerenku rusak, akhirnya aku harus menurut dengan mama untuk pulang pergi bersama kembaranku. Sialan,” Cerita Atsumu, ia sedikit bergidik ngeri mengingat rupa muka mamanya tempo hari.

“Ternyata kau ini memang sama dengan anjing, berisik,” ucap tuan bertahi lalat kembar. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Atsumu pikir tuan itu tengah mengejeknya, tapi kali ini Atsumu biarkan begitu saja.

Tidak ingin pembicaraan terhenti, Atsumu kembali bertanya, “Hei tuan, cerutumu itu baunya wangi sekali, di mana kau membelinya?”

“Dari kampung halamanku.”

“Wah pasti kualitas tembakaunya bagus sekali,” gumam Atsumu sok mengerti.

Tuan bertahi lalat kembar menggeleng pelan, “Di kampung halamanku, cerutu bukan dibuat dari tembakau, melainkan dari bebungaan warna putih.”

“Memangnya di mana kampung halamanmu itu?”

Tuan bertahi lalat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, menolehkan kepala ke arah atsumu. Matanya berkilat tajam, menembus sukma Atsumu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Atsumu yang gemetar begitu menatap sepasang netra hitam itu. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba muncul, bulu kuduk berdiri.

“Di tempat yang sangat sangat jauh. Apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?”

Belum sempat Atsumu membalas, suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Sebuah mobil warna abu-abu telah terparkir sempurna depan halte. Jendela depan perlahan turun dan menunjukkan wajah Osamu, kembaran Atsumu, “Hei jelek! Cepatlah masuk, aku mau cepat pulang!”

Atsumu berdiri, tersenyum ke arah tuan bertahi lalat kembar, “Tuan, kapan-kapan mari bertemu lagi.”

“Kau yakin ingin bertemu kembali denganku?” Tuan bertanya, wajahnya penuh keheranan. Seakan-akan Atsumu telah mengucapkan hal paling tidak masuk akal.

“Tentu, kenapa pula tidak, heh?”

Setelah itu Atsumu benar berlari ke seberang jalan, kemudian dengan gesit memasuki mobil Osamu. Tangannya ia lambaikan ke arah tuan bertahi lalat kembar, tidak peduli meski ia sama sekali tidak menerima respon dari tuan itu. Mobil terus melaju, tapi Atsumu terus menghadap ke belakang, mencoba melihat sosok tuan bertahi lalat kembar hingga sosoknya menjadi noktah dan hilang. Atsumu sama sekali mengabaikan omelan kembarannya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa sekujur tubuh Atsumu bau bunga Chrysanthemum.

##

Esoknya, saat Atsumu dan Osamu berangkat menuju kampus, mobil mereka terjebak kemacetan panjang. Lokasinya sekitar halte dekat kampus. Ya ya, halte tempat Atsumu menunggu kemarin. Gerimis turun perlahan-lahan, suasana yang masih saja mendung buat semuanya makin suram.

Penasaran dengan penyebab kemacetan, Atsumu akhirnya keluar mobil, berjalan sejenak sebelum kemudian bertanya pada sekumpulan bapak-bapak yang sibuk _ngopi_ di teras.

“Pak, ada apa ya kok sampai macet panjang begini?”

“Oh, ada kecelakaan, Nak. Kasian, korban jiwanyanya masih anak-anak.”

Atsumu mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata turut berduka yang menunjukkan simpati. Sedikit banyak ia ikut berbincang dengan para bapak-bapak mengenai kronologi kecelakaan; pagi hari, satu jam sebelum Atsumu dan Osamu sampai di tempat ini. Anak kecil itu tewas tertabrak mobil yang melaju di tengah hujan deras.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Atsumu berbalik arah, kembali menuju mobil kembarannya yang masih saja terjebak macet. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang ia jumpai kemarin menggandeng seorang anak kecil. Tuan bertahi lalat kembar dan anak kecil itu berjalan menuju gang sempit yang tertutup kabut.

Sebelum mereka hilang di balik belokan, Atsumu melihat tuan bertahi lalat menatap lurus ke arahnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring, kemudian bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi Atsumu merasakan getaran yang sama dengan kemarin. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, hawa yang dingin terasa semakin dingin.

Atsumu lari tunggang-langgang.

“Samu, kemarin kau bilang bauku mirip bunga apa?” tanya Atsumu begitu sampai di dalam mobil, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tidak karuan.

“Chrysanthemum, memangnya kenapa?”

“Chrysanthemum... bunga Chrysanthemum putih itu... maknanya apa?” Atsumu kembali bertanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran kembarannya.

“Ada banyak maknanya, beberapa bilang Chrysanthemum mewakili kelahiran kembali dan rasa simpati, tapi bunga ini lebih sering digunakan sebagai ungkapan duka. Chrysanthemum putih melambangkan kematian dan biasa diletakkan di makam.”

Jantung Atsumu seolah berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Gemetar yang dirasakannya semakin hebat. Gerakan bibir tuan bertahi lalat itu terus terulang di pikirannya seperti kaset rusak.

Atsumu tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupnya, gerakan bibir tuan bertahi lalat itu membentuk kalimat yang apabila disuarakan akan berbunyi; _Mari bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah dipublikasikan di platform writedotas oleh penulis yang sama, tetapi di bawah username adorabluve. Dipublikasikan ulang di sini untuk senang-senang, haha.
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
